Arcana
Arcana and Magic Arcana is the essence, the fabric of reality, and the energy harnessed by magicians and their ilk for conjuration of spells. It is, actually, the source of magic in the world of Lesrilon. It is what binds worlds and dimensions together, shapes them and changes them. It is because of Arcana that processes which would normally last hundreds of thousands of years or more in our world ( such as creation of planets suitable for life and abiogenesis ) happen much faster. Arcana in itself is too wast to provide a focused source of energy, and any mage that would try to harness raw arcana would find their spells slightly less potent, if they can be cast at all. This fabric allowed for the creation of the first deities. These original gods were formed from the constat amassing of Arcana in specific places of the universe. The concentracion of Arcana kept growing over time, and these creations gained conciusness, bodies, and unlimited power. They are Arcana-bearers, and basically serve as focus points, sources, and amplifiers of Arcana, as well as the schools of magic they represent. Arcana is also heavily tied with existence, life, and unlife. It can act as a collective conciusness of all the beings that are the products of it, but the greatest potential of this has not been reached. As a result of this literal train of thoughts, hypothetically, deities can be destroyed and born. However, magic itself in the world of Lesrilon is very real. There are several schools of magic, and more may be discovered in the future. In Regards to Conjuration and Astralism, several simple rules exist. One cannot by any means simply travel through Arcana. Without attunement to guide a mage to their destination, they would simply become lost amongst the endless lines of Arcana. As such, attunement to the location of travel is required. Most mages can attune to locations from afar, but only within a dimension. They cannot attune themselves to travel to another realm, but they could attune themselves a few miles. In regards to summoning, daemons and elementals cannot travel through realms of their own volition. The summoner provides them attunement to Vhuuld, and so they are able to teleport there. Without this attunement and guidance, these creatures cannot normally travel to the material realm. The Laws of Arcana The Law of Arcana Waning As arcana is purified at a focal point, it is at its most pure, and most potent. As time passes and arcana moves away from the focal point, it constantly wanes, and loses this potency. Eventually, the arcana will degenerate to a point where it simply becomes arcana neutrum. Arcana neutrum cannot be used in any form of spellcasting. The amount of time this process takes is unknown. The Law of Arcana Diffusion Much like water, gas, and many natural elements, arcana fills empty space with a necessity. As such, arcana, without a matrix, will always flow into an area of no arcana. The point with more arcana will have the arcana flow into the area with less arcana until the balance is equal. This is why a spell will dissipate immediately without a matrix to bind it. The Law of Arcana Dilation In Lesrilon, Arcana is defined by a set of laws, that bind its functions in the realms. One such law of nature is the law of Arcana dilation. This is the concept, that large physical objects are capable of dilating the flow of arcana. In Lesrilon, Arcana is a force that surrounds and covers the entirety of the physical world. Arcana does not directly interact with the physical world, but it is ever-present. The rocks of Lesrilon are not made of Arcana, but the flows of arcana cover them. The Law of Arcana Dilation, is that the movement of massive physical objects in the material realm, can actually warp and dilate how Arcana flows. This is most commonly seen in the movement of lunar objects. It is very similar to the relationship between time and gravity. Arcana is much like time, in that it is ever present and around all things, but at the same time not perceivable. When an object with a massive gravitational field goes too close to a stream of arcana, it dilates it, much as the same is done with time. The Law of Arcana Dilation also exists on a smaller scale. Take, for example, a mage forming a fireball from arcana. If someone were to throw a rock into the space where the fireball is being formed, the law of arcana dilation would come into effect. As the rock touches the arcana forming into the fireball, the gravity of the rock would bend the arcana around it. This would immediately cause the arcana to pour out past the spell matrix, and effectively shatter it. In the case of a fireball, the flames would explode outwards, likely consuming the mage, depending on the power of his spell. The Law of Resonances All beings are born with an arcane resonance. This is a sort of spell matrix, that binds them to the arcana weaves. A resonance is also a life force, and once severed cannot be repaired. If broken, the being is dead. A resonance cannot be changed or affected, and the resonance is in its permanent state from the beginning of the individual's life. The Law of Arcana Dimensions Arcana is infinitely interwoven into the fabric of reality. It is a separate dimension, and exists overlapping, yet separate from reality. It does not overlap physical matter, and overlaps solely around it. Arcana does not naturally affect the physical universe. It exists in the space where nothing else is, both between atoms, and in the space between electrons and protons. Approaches to Arcana The Seven Postulates of Arcana 1. All arcana exists within a single weave, except the negative 2. All arcana is inherently arcana neutrum 3. There are 7 major focal points within the weave of arcana 4. All arcana passes through these 7 focal points, and is purified into ‘positive arcana’ 5. Within each of these 7 spheres, there are multitudes of smaller focal points that purify the positive arcana more specifically 6. Only positive arcana can be used in spellcasting 7. These focal points are 'divine' beings Arcana Fatigue The process by which a mage casts a spell is relatively simple. A mage will use their resonance in the arcana to draw from the flow of arcana. This will bring arcana into their body, where it will flow and be focused by them. From that point, the mage focuses the arcana to a point outside their body, and they then form a spell there. However, this comes at a price. The process of calling upon, and forming arcana, is a very mentally taxing thing. It is tiring for the mind to do this, and the body. As arcana flows through the body, it leads to stress to the muscles, much like when electricity flows in the body. Another issue in using arcana, is that it induces a sort of high, much like when adrenaline is used normally. The caster will not be aware at all of how taxing what they are doing actually is, as the arcana coursing through them will allow them to think they are fine. Many mages have died by overuse of arcana due to this. Schools of Arcana Daemonology Daemonology refers to the study of Daemons. It often includes the summoning of Daemons, and the invocation of many powers specific to daemons. Necromancy Necromancy is the practice of death magic. Necromancers work to reanimate the dead, calling upon carefully created undead minions. Psychomancy Psychomancy is mind-magic, and works to attack the mind of another being. It is considered a highly obtrusive act to practice psychomancy. Complex Arcane Theories Runes Anti-Magic Theory of Astralism Teleportation and Transdimension Attunement Spell Matrixes Category:Arcana